Starboy Jungkook y tú
by Itsnoonatrash
Summary: Jeon Jungkook es el chico perfecto. Y la última persona a la que pedirías el favor de hacerse pasar por tu novio por un fin de semana. Fanfic de Jeon Jungkook tú (Ft Jung Hoseok)


_Jeon Jungkook es el chico perfecto. Y la última persona a la que pedirías el favor de hacerse pasar por tu novio por un fin de semana._

 _Fanfic de Jeon Jungkook + tú (Ft Jung Hoseok)_

 ** _Capítulo 1: Baepsae_**

La primera vez que se lo dices a tu madre, a ella se le escapa una risa.

La segunda, hay un silencio poco creíble a través de la línea del teléfono.

Y la tercera, finalmente, viene la gran prueba.

" _¿Por qué no lo invitas a pasar el fin de semana?_ "

A este punto, mentir no te hace tan mal que tener que enfrentarte a la verdad un año más. Te sigue enfadando lo mismo el hecho de que tus padres no parezcan jamás apreciar tu carrera profesional, tus logros como mujer independiente, tu trabajo duro y tu dedicación. Siempre, siempre, se trataba de la misma maldita pregunta. Y siempre, la misma respuesta.

"No, aún no tengo novio, mamá."

No es que no lo hayas intentado, pero siendo honestos, eres un desastre. A diferencia de tus hermanas, que ya en el instituto tenían sus tempranos romances, tú jamás habías tenido una relación propiamente dicha. Tu gran amor era el arte, disfrutabas haciendo vibrar los lienzos, observando la vida de un niño correr hacia los brazos de su madre, obsesionándote con los colores tan vivos de cualquier sonrisa transeúnte y sin poder dormir hasta pintar todos aquellos pequeños detalles que la gente pasaba por alto diariamente.

En resumidas cuentas, eras un bicho raro.

En el instituto se aseguraron de recordártelo. Y ahora que habías dejado atrás esos terribles años, ahí estaba tu familia para no dejarte olvidarlo.

" _No lo entiendo. Vas a exponer la semana que viene en una galería local y apenas llevas un año en la academia. Si mi hija me contase eso, me daría igual si tiene o no un maldito novio que pierda su tiempo_."

Era una tarde soleada en la sala de descanso de la academia y te hallabas dibujando vagamente sobre tu cuaderno. Sonreiste en agradecimiento al escuchar esas palabras. Era ese tipo de cosas por las que adorabas a Hoseok. Os habíais conocido en la academia de arte y desde entonces erais básicamente inseparables. Hoseok acudía a la escuela de arte pero su especialidad era el baile. Era el bastardo más talentoso que habías visto y odiabas salir con él a bailar porque significaba ser humillada toda la noche por los perfectos y despreocupados movimientos de Hoseok mientras tú luchabas por no parecer un pato confuso en pleno ataque epiléptico.

A veces te preguntabas por qué él te entendía. Hoseok había tenido una vida muy diferente a la tuya. Era el niño querido de sus padres, siempre amable, siempre sonriente, siempre querido y admirado. Si no lo quisieras como un hermano, hubieras deseado que fuese tu...

"¡Mi novio!"

El castaño saltó de su sillón de golpe, asustado por tu tremendo cambio de tono. Algunos estudiantes se giraron hacia vosotros, pero tú estabas demasiado emocionada para notarlo.

"Les diré que eres tú!"

" _¿De qué hablas?_ "

"¡A mi familia! ¡Les diré que tú eres mi novio! Te adorarán, verán que nos llevamos bien, se lo creerán y me dejará vivir mi vida en paz durante unos meses"

Hoseok frunció el entrecejo, sin sonar muy convencido. Pero tú lo estabas por ambos.

"Por favor. Por favor. Te invitaré a comer durante un mes entero. Lo que quieras."

Tus ojos brillaron con súplica mientras lo observabas soltar un profundo suspiro exasperado.

" _No es eso, (T/N). Es sólo que no deberías mentir para ocultarte, ni avergonzarte de tu vida_."

Sabías que Hoseok tenía razón, pero aún así, lo hacías.

 _ **Te avergonzabas.**_

 _ **...**_

El fin de semana se acercaba y los nervios crecían en tu estómago como un agujero negro con el paso de los días. Todo iría bien, te repetiste por enésima vez aquella mañana mientras preparabas el café, con tu bolsa ya lista para pasar el fin de semana. Hoseok sería capaz de contestar a cualquier pregunta sobre ti porque era tu mejor amigo, sabía qué escena te hacía llorar de " _Dirty dancing_ ", tu talla de zapatos, tu comida favorita y hasta tus alergias. Sólo teníais que evitar las palmadas en la espalda tan masculinas que os propinabais el uno al otro y las batallas de pulgares. Eso no se veía como una pareja en absoluto, pero por lo demás, todo estaba atado.

¿Qué podía ir mal?

 _Todo._

Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de frustración mientras la voz al otro lado del teléfono te pedía mil disculpas.

" _Me avisaron en el último momento, (T/N). Es el campeonato regional, he estado soñando desde...siempre! Lo siento tanto, cariño..."_

Hoseok te había explicado que por causa de la baja repentina de uno de los participantes, lo habían llamado para cubrirlo en el concurso regional de bailarines representando al grupo de la escuela de arte. Una parte de tu corazón se alegraba de que Hoseok tuviese su oportunidad de oro, aunque fuese en el peor de los momentos para ti. Y te sentiste mal por no poder apoyarlo, demasiado sumida en tu estúpida mentira.

"Hey, no te preocupes. Ojalá...ojalá pudiese estar ahí para verte brillar, Hoseok. Sé que lo harás genial. Dios, te lo mereces tanto. Siento no poder estar ahí."

Podías sentir la tierna sonrisa de él al otro lado de la línea.

" _(T/N)...¿Confías en mi?_ "

Te extrañó la pregunta

"Claro, eres mi mejor amigo."

" _Bien, entonces, abre la puerta._ " Justo en ese momento, el sonido del timbre resonó en tu apartamento. " _No voy a dejarte sola en esto_ "

¿A qué diablos se refería?

 _"Quizá yo no pueda ir, pero él irá contigo_ "

 _ **¿Qué?**_

Antes de que pudieras decir o preguntar nada, Hoseok te deseó suerte y se despidió, colgando el teléfono y dejándote anonadada mientras el timbre volvía a sonar una y otra vez con impaciencia.

¿Hoseok le había pedido a alguien que fuese contigo a pasar el fin de semana con tu familia y fingir ser tu novio? Una repentina vergüenza se apoderó de ti, imaginando qué debía pensar esa persona sobre tu vida si necesitabas un novio de alquiler para no parecer la solterona de la familia.

Tu corazón latía rápido cuando abriste la puerta. Y entonces tu sangre se heló.

"¿Jungkook?" Tus ojos se abrieron como platos. Hoseok debía estar de broma. "¿¡Jeon Jungkook!?"

La estilizada silueta se encontraba apoyada contra la pared del pasillo, con los brazos cruzados relajadamente y entonces su rostro se iluminó con una cegadora y perfecta sonrisa, que sólo incendió tu rabia como gasolina sobre una hogera.

"Debes estar de broma"

Jeon Jungkook era el compañero de Hoseok. El bailarín más joven de la compañía, el más brillante. Jungkook tenía fama de niño de oro. Era talentoso, apuesto, de una buena familia y gozaba de una popularidad envidiable entre chicas y hasta chicos.

Siempre habías odiado a Jeon Jungkook y a su grupo de pedantes amigos, que menospreciaban al resto de las disciplinas en la escuela. Que os miraban como si fuerais escoria poco atractiva y sin futuro.

El hecho de que Hoseok le hubiese contado tu embarazosa circunstancia a Jungkook era lo suficiente como para que quisieras fingir tu muerte y mudarte de país.

No.

No.

No.

 **NO**.

 _ **...**_

Jungkook alzó la mirada desde la mesa de la cocina, con una divertida sonrisa bailando en sus labios mientras le daba un trago al refresco que en algún momento cogió de tu frigorífico sin permiso.

" _Estás exagerando_ "

"Será una accidente y nadie sospechará"

" _No vas a caerte a propósito por las escaleras para evitar ir a ver a tu familia_ "

Puso los ojos en blanco, con esa típica expresión que hacía que odiaras a la gente como él. Te cruzaste de brazos.

"¿Por qué lo haces?" Preguntaste, volviendo todo tu cuerpo en su dirección de repente para mirarlo "Y no me digas que es porque eres el mejor amigo de Hoseok y blablabla"

Jungkook te devolvió la mirada, en silencio. Intentaste leer en un expresión cualquier signo de burla. Jeon Jungkook sólo quería hacerlo para reírse de tu patética existencia y volver con mil y un anécdotas humillantes que contar a sus colegas. De repente volviste a los años de secundaria y podías escuchar las burlas en los pasillos, las risas en la parte de atrás del aula cuando alguien decía algo sobre ti.

Tus defensas se alzaron a tu alrededor como un caparazón y te determinaste a echarlo de tu apartamento, pero en algún momento, tu mirada se quedó prendada de la expresión de su rostro. No había humor, ni burla. No sabías lo que había exactamente, excepto una irritante y simétrica perfección en sus rasgos. La forma en la que la luz acariciaba su piel era casi cruel, las oscuras pestañas rodeando sus almendrados ojos y sus pómulos que parecían haber sido cincelados por los mismisimos dioses griegos.

Te estaba mirando pero _¿Por qué iba Jeon Jungkook a verte?_

Ese pensamiento te hirió.

" _Ahí estás_ " Murmuró en voz baja, sin apartar los ojos de ti " _No sé en qué estás pensando pero te estás encogiendo. Como un pequeño baepsae cuando no está seguro de sobrevivir el invierno._ "

Separaste los labios para contestar pero el sonido de tu móvil sonando te interrumpió. Con horror compobaste que en la pantalla se veían en grande las letras "Mamá".

 _.Mierda._

"¿Sí? ¿Mamá? Eh...sí, estoy ya en camino, eh...¿Qué? Sí, sí. Él...él también viene, como te dije."

Respiraste hondo al colgar la llamada.

Jungkook metió su bolsa de color negro en el maletero de su coche y cerró la puerta, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto. Lo observaste ajustar el asiento hacia atrás de forma en la que sus largas piernas pudiesen caber sin presión.

Mordiste tu labio inferior, guardando las llaves en el bolso antes de comenzar a andar hacia tu inevitable destino.

Eras un _baepsae_ y este fin de semana iba a ser tu largo invierno.

 _Nota de autor: Si has llegado hasta aquí, quiero darte las gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón army por leer esta primera parte. La segunda estará subida muy prontito. Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o crítica son bienvenidos. Gracias_


End file.
